【山獄】論彭格列閃光彈
by Fe2
Summary: YamaGoku, 10, a silly forum that everyone wants Gokudera and Yamamoto become real couple


\- 第一次寫論壇體

\- 渣，十分渣，非常渣

\- 沒邏輯，OOC注意

蜆與意粉論壇 匿名板塊 狗糧區

標題：論彭格列閃光弹

#0 樓主

如題，他們兩個又双叒叕在秀恩愛了。

一點都不懂得關愛單身狗。

#1

因為今天山本大人從美國回來了嘛…都半個月沒見面了難怪這麼激動

#2

新人表示不懂，他們是指誰？

#3

現在居然還有混狗粮區的人不知道嗎！就是嵐守大人和雨守大人啊，他倆每次聚在一起都閃盲我的鈦合金狗眼

#4

你這梗過時了兄弟

#5

他們不是沒公開是情侶嗎，而且也沒被人撞到做出親密舉動

#6

他們沒有在一起就不叫秀恩愛吧

#7

不是情侶還在狗粮區發貼？散了散了

#8 樓主

只要見過那兩個人一起行動就知道在這里開貼的原因了…新人君去體驗下

#9

就算不是情侶閃光程度也絕對比一般狗男女高

#10 樓主

要是真成了怕是全總部的人都會閃瞎(扶額

#11

老大的左右手在一起了老大就沒女朋友了(滑稽

#12

哈哈哈哈你怕是要笑死我繼承我的十代目

#13

放屁！十代目明明是我的！

#14

樓上兩位放棄吧，十代目已經有伴侶了(拍肩

#15 樓主

我先給新人科普一下吧，就像今天山本大人回來明明要先在首領那報告的，誰知道我們前腳剛踏入基地大門，下一秒山本大人就不見人影了！老油條們都露出若有所思的表情，帶我們回雨部檢討然後讓秘書桑把報告交給首領。

散場後經過嵐部一瞅，這不是山本大人嗎！手上拿着在機場買的迷你自由神像(還是在揮棒的)，興奮地向獄寺大人展示小神像(我都能看到山本大人身上冒出的小花了)，收獲了獄寺大人的白眼。誰知道下午跟着秘書過去時，竟然見到那神像在辦工桌上。雨守大人的品味真是……一言難盡，嵐守大人還把那么奇葩的東西放在一抬頭就能看到的地方。

如果這都不算愛

#16

樓主一定是雨部的

#17

我也看到那擺設…原來是雨守大人送的，我還好奇獄寺大人的品味是不是轉了

#18

樓上1，在一堆骷髏間突然冒出個五顔六色的擺設要不要太顯眼

#19

那時未睡醒，嵐部還靜得只有打字聲，差點睡着時突然聽到雨守大人高声喊"獄寺！！！"嚇得我都醒了還不小心關了還在打的文檔…

#20

我也…山本大人這樣簡直是看到主人的狗啊，就差沒狗尾巴了

#21

要是有會擺得像次郎一樣吧2333

#22

這樣就斷定是愛？只是家族情深吧

#23

要是朋友給你那玩意也不會放在那麽顯眼的地方吧

#24

就算是家族也沒見過十代目把守護者送的東西放在辦公室

#25

我想起了霧守送的金槍魚模型hhhhh還是能拆開看到內臟那種

#26

這是在暗示什麽23333把十代目分屍嗎

#27

金槍魚跟首領有什麽關係？

#28

回樓上：因為十代目名字中的綱在日文有有金槍魚的意思

#29

哪個霧守大人送的

#30

當然是菠蘿頭

#31

樓上小心來自霧守的關懷

#32

樓都歪到哪去了説好的彭格列模範夫夫呢

#33 樓主

我回來了！剛才在處理急事，我繼續説

夫夫他們只要兩人都在基地就一定要一起吃午飯。無論獄寺大人有多忙，十二點半山本大人就會準時出現在嵐部門口。不到一分鐘就能看到山本大人拖着駡駡咧咧的嵐守去餐廳。如果文件真的很緊急，山本大人會坐在嵐部的沙發等人。

要是真的來不及，山本大人還會親自去廚房或出去買外賣，然後一起在辦公室吃飯。我都沒見過餐廳有那些菜式，大概是叫廚房特制的吧。

如果不盯着的話他會繼續做下去直至身體受不了的，山本大人這麽解釋。而且獄寺很嘴挑不合口味就不會吃，他補充。

以上這些都是聽前輩們説的。

真的不敢相信他們還沒在一起……

#34

如果這都不算愛1

#35

總覺得他倆間的互動基情流露只有我一個嗎

#36

2 你們看不到山本大人望向獄寺大人時滿眼溢出來的愛嗎！

#37

樓上求照片！雲部根本沒機會去嵐部和雨部啊啊啊

#38

怕被獄寺大人滅了，不去

#39

樓上上可以考慮跳槽233333

#40 樓主

你們還記得今年的新年聚會嗎

山本大人玩遊戲輸了，懲罰是真心話大冒險。然後山本大人選了真心話，在台上被問有沒有喜歡的人。他點頭後最驚訝的就是獄寺大人。

#41

那次嵐守大人臉黑得…他把總部炸了我都相信

#42

比之前不小心把咖啡灑在文件上還生氣…想起來都覺得可怕

#43

樓上沒被炒已經很幸運了

#44 樓主

對話好像是這樣的：

嵐守：我都認識你快十年了一起上過戰場並肩作戰都不知多少次，tmd竟然連你有喜歡的人都不知道？！

雨守：抱歉，遲點再告訴你

嵐守：十代目也知道嗎？

十代目：嗯…抱歉

嵐守：所以只有我不知道！？

十代目：獄寺君冷靜點…

之後雨守大人打着哈哈下台了，把手架在嵐守肩上拉他一起走，留下十代目打圓場繼續下個環節。

#45

看樣子連其他干部都知道了

#46

都不知道該心痛老大還是嵐守…

#47

心痛嵐守，竟然連好基友的人生大事都被瞞着

#48

難道山本大人是真的喜歡嵐守大人所以不能告訴他？

#49

也有可能是雨守大人不想在公共場合説出來，畢竟干我們這行很容易波及身邊的人…

#50

是呢，要是讓敵對家族知道了那個人就危險了。被要挾也很麻煩了

#51

家族内舉行的派對還是很安全吧？

#52

防人之心不可無啊，要是有間諜咋辦。

#53

先别説這個了，到底山本大人喜歡的是不是獄寺大人啊

#54

話説好友有喜歡的人是件好事吧，為什麽嵐守生氣了

#55

…我有個大胆的想法

#56

樓上請講(遞咪

#57

他們是雙向暗戀吧，山本大人也好獄寺大人也好，也喜歡對方

#58

要不然獄寺大人也不會在意雨守喜歡的人吧

#59

在意朋友的戀情很正常吧，要是被瞞了這麽久換誰都會生氣

#60

"你到底有沒有把我當朋友！"的感覺，都認識十年了還被瞞着這種事的確會很受傷

#61

獄寺大人也好山本大人也好，都到了適婚年齡了連點緋聞都沒有，連晴守大人都有伴了這倆還是單身！明明資本這麽好！！為什麽！！！

#62

笹川大人也是極限地帥气的！别说得像是沒人要一樣！

#63

都告訴十代目了不告訴嵐守大人不厚道吧，他們仨都是多年好友吧？

#64

所以…真的有戲？山本大人真的喜歡嵐守？

#65

他倆就欠個助功

#66

講道理獄寺大人也不是遲鈍的人，為什麽山本大人暗戀了這麽久也沒察覺？

#67

上次交到女友獄寺大人一眼就看出來了…

#68

那是你傻樂得太明顯吧白癡

#69

港真，會不會是雨嵐守相處時間太長所以嵐守都習慣這個調調了

#70

…很有道理，畢竟干部們都相處了十年互相也很熟悉了吧，而且嵐守大人情商也不高

#71

也是，之前首領有伴侶時守護者中就他看不出來

#72

還是山本大人告訴他的2333

#73

難道雨守大人做了什麽令嵐守大人相信他們是朋友嗎

#74

不停發好人卡嗎hhhhhh

#75

雨守：我跟獄寺是好朋友啊！最好的朋友！

#76

還是嵐守大人恐同所以雨守不敢告白？

#77

不會吧，之前有個守護者跟别的家族出櫃他也沒什麽反應來着

#78

令我們最驚訝的是那個人竟然有伴侶而不是出櫃本身23333

#79

好，我要做助攻！

#80

搶80樓！山本大人的樓層是我的！！！

#81

？咋做

#82

我去問山本大人！問他對獄寺大人的感情！！！

#83

噢噢噢妹子加油！！Fight！

#84

怎麽就覺得樓上上是妹子明明沒寫性别

#85

妹子才這麼八卦

#86

也就是説樓上也是妹子吧

#87

靠我是筆直筆直的漢子！你眼瞎嗎！

#88

都是匿名貼咋看性别啊白癡

#89 樓主

説起來科技部那邊好像研發了程式能破解匿名…

#120

我回來了！等我打字！！

#121

結果怎麽樣！！！

#122

妹子説打字呢催什麽

#123

乖巧.jpg

#124

我站在雨守辦公室前，忐忑不安地深呼吸。涼爽的空气充斥肺部，但心臟還是跳得像要從喉嚨蹦出來。

隨后下定決心，我抬起微微抖震的右手，在木製的大門上敲了數下。不到數秒便聽到山本大人温柔的回答"請進"，那低沉厚實的聲音永遠是那麽的令人安心，像是火災時下的及時雨，把我最後一絲緊張抹去。

我緩緩推開大門，山本大人就悠閒地坐在沙發上，緩緩放下手中的文件，對我露出與平常如出一轍的微笑。

#125

突然文藝

#126

妹子妹子别文藝了快點切入正題

#127

寫得像是要告白的是你一樣

#128

妹子一定是雨守迷妹

#129

不能讓我做個文學少女嗎(委屈

好了好了我只打對話(气股股

#130

不氣不氣(摸頭

#131

總部的妹子都是寶你竟敢兇！！

#132

都説了匿名樓不知道是不是妹子了

#133

説不定人家是可愛的男孩子呢

#134

我：山本大人，你喜歡嵐守大人嗎？

雨：最喜歡了。

我：是哪種喜歡？

雨：喜歡得想馬上飛去美國跟他結婚。

我：為什麽不告訴他？

雨：要是几年前的他肯定會不管三七二十一先告白。

雨：可惜…發現得太遲了。

我：為什…

雨：…我已經不想再失去任何東西了，尤其是獄寺的感情。要是任務，就算成功率多低，我還能一股作气衝過去。

雨：但是面對獄寺，就算覺得對方抱持着跟自己相同的感情，還是不想冒這個險。要是他拒絕了呢？這下不就連朋友也做不了？要是不能跟獄寺當朋友，我不如把這種感情藏在心中。老爹說得沒錯，在愛情面前勇氣都會消失得像全壘打的棒球呢。真不像樣。

我：……

雨：抱歉，别告訴他喔。我去阿綱那邊交報告，先走了。

最後，山本大人留下了這句話便走出房間。

再怎麽説我也是個雨守秘書，把桌面收拾好後我也出去了。

#135

#136

#137

……這個雨守畫風不對

#138

…山本大人你OOC了(不

#139

雨部秘書的話的確是妹子呢(重點誤

#140

…像個女人似的，婆婆媽媽

#141

就算雨守大人OOC了也不準許你駡他！！！

#142

山本大人永遠是世界的寶物！！就算OOC我也愛他！！！

#143

囉嗦，那個笨蛋這幅鬼樣子不駡個過癮我不爽

#144

還有再向山本告白的都拖出去

#144

你誰啊我們向雨守大人告白關你屁事

#145

山本大人才不是笨蛋！

#146

…直呼其名？

#147

樓上捉到重點

#146

是干部嗎？？会這麽叫雨守的只有十代目，嵐守和晴守了

#147

十代目不是這種語氣，晴守不会逛論壇…

#148

……難道是嵐守大人嗎

#149

就算是干部上論壇也會偽裝一下吧

#150

也是，單靠稱呼就確認是干部的確太輕率了…

#151

那貨想我叫他山本大人？下輩子也别想

#152

#153

#154

那那那不就是……

#155

嵐守大人？？？怎麽會在匿名區出現？？？

#156

這麽説上面的對話都被看到了？？

#157

混蛋别自作多情了誰喜歡你了。

真是的，笨蛋就該好好盡個笨蛋的本份往前衝就好了啊，想這麽多腦容量不夠用吧。

你給我等着瞧！

#157

#158

秘書醬神助攻！

#159

嵐守大人到底是哪時開始看的…

#160

這是要告白的節奏嗎

#161

誒，嵐守大人怎麽出現在雨部了？今天明明沒事情要跟嵐部商議啊

#162

那個真的是獄寺大人嗎！

#163

樓上上是秘書子吧，有留意到什麽不

#164

獄寺大人進辦公室了…看不到

#165

好想急死你真人版

#166

但看上去很焦急，眉頭都皺成麻花了

#167

什麽鬼形容23333

#168

山本大人回來了…對獄寺大人的到來一頭霧水呢

我在門口待機(吃花生)吧

#169

緊張得像自己在告白

#170

獄寺大人加油！一定能成功的！！！

#171

此刻我們都是雨嵐守的老母親

#172

嗚哇,里面傳來重物倒地的聲音…沒事吧

#173

秘書子不進去看看？

#174

敲門了但沒人應

#175

打得真激烈

#176

都雙向暗戀這麽多年不干柴烈火一下過不去

#177

樓上上你們hhhhhhh

#178

終於能進去了，地上都是散落的文件，他們在兩個角落低頭收拾。

#179

太害羞所以不敢直面對方嗎www

#180

蹲下來後偷偷望過去，兩人的耳尖都紅了

山本大人膚色較黑沒那麽明顯，獄寺大人跟發燒一樣面部通紅，連頸後的皮膚都透着紅，還用手背不停擦着嘴唇

#181

天這兩人好可愛，一談戀愛年齡倒退十歲

#182

有種少年情竇初開的味道www

#183

他們真的是雙向暗戀！！還在一起了！！！

#184

秘書子在他們面前打字不會暴露嗎www

#185

他們還沒從對方的世界走出來所以沒事的233

我把面前的文件收拾好了他們的手都沒怎麽動過

#186

全場mvp：秘書子

#187

於是我深藏功與名地默默走了，不忘帶上門

#188

秘書子：輕輕的我走了，正如我輕輕的來，不帶走一片雲彩

#189

他們真成了！！！看着他們每天秀恩愛卻不表白真是操碎了心(老母親的眼淚

#190

祝99！！

#191 樓主

怎麽一回來他們就既成事實了！？靠太刺激了第一次開見證愛情誕生的貼

#192

恭喜樓主hhhhhhh

#193

靠怎麽停電了

#194

有了閃光彈總部就不用電燈了2333

#195

不好笑！打到一半的報告都沒存起來啊啊啊啊

#196

心痛樓上，word應該有自動儲存功能

#197

所以總部的電都是被閃停的嗎2333

#198

當電燈面對彭格列閃光彈

電燈：比不過比不過

明明是電燈卻比不過人體發光，生為電燈有何用

然後自羞不如地炸了

#199

噗樓上戲太多

#200

啊…在獄寺大人要求下這貼要刪了

#201

别刪啊這明明是戀情的見證品！

#202

要不是靠這貼怕你們要互相暗戀到下世！！！

#203

始亂終棄！！！

#204

靠這成語不是這樣用的！還有要是這麽羞辱的貼子留下來叫我怎樣面對十代目！！！！

#205

哈哈，留下來也可以吧。反正以後我們都會繼續閃盲你們的。

#206

#207

即使停電了也要戴上墨鏡

#208

什麽？在200瓦的閃光彈而前停電不足為懼(滑稽

#209 管理員

真的要刪貼嗎？

#210

給我刪！！！！！

———此貼已被刪除———


End file.
